


Шпион, который меня любил

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [4]
Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сара всегда мечтала оказаться на месте главной героини какой-нибудь романтической истории</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шпион, который меня любил

Фрэнк потрясающий мужчина, определенно лучший из всех, с которыми Саре доводилось иметь дело (не то чтобы у нее был особенно большой опыт, но достаточный для сравнения, во всяком случае, она сама в этом уверена). 

И дело не в сексе. По крайней мере, не только в сексе, тем более, что Фрэнк — далеко не идеальный любовник, хотя, наверное, хорош для своего возраста. Он почти всегда кончает слишком быстро, за несколько движений, но после этого сразу же вытаскивает член, заталкивает пальцы Саре между ног и, осторожно водя внутри средним, плавно гладит клитор большим, чуть надавливая, но не настолько сильно, чтобы это было больно. Предыдущие парни Сары на него жали так, как будто где-то там, по их мнению, находился силомер, но Фрэнк явно опытнее любого из них и немного лучше знает, как доставить женщине удовольствие. 

Словом, да, секс с Фрэнком по личной шкале Сары заслуживает по крайней мере шести баллов из десяти, а то и всех семи. Не так уж и плохо.

Но все-таки дело не в сексе.

Гораздо важнее другое: рядом с Фрэнком она чувствует себя живой. Сара не совсем уверена, что это правильно — чувствовать себя живой из-за убийств других людей (в том числе и совершенных ей самой — ничего серьезного, но Фрэнк пару раз попросил Сару помочь, а она не стала отказываться), но лгать себе было бы еще более неправильно, и Саре остается только признать: теперь она видит все вокруг как-то ярче. Путешествовать по всему миру, спасаясь от тех, кто хочет тебя застрелить, — куда интереснее, чем сидеть в офисе. 

С Сарой случилось ровно то, о чем она мечтала: появился прекрасный (по крайней мере, симпатичный) мужчина и забрал ее подальше от заурядных будней. История, достойная любовного романа. 

Раз уж на то пошло, даже лучше — потому, что Фрэнк точно лучше большинства героев любовных историй. В смысле, если смотреть на вещи честно, то Ромео был озабоченным подростком, Ретт Батлер — заурядным мудаком, а если бы мистер Дарси родился в эпоху домашних компьютеров, то, скорее всего, провел бы всю жизнь не выходя из комнаты, питаясь пиццей и мастурбируя на японскую порнографию. Есть, конечно, другие варианты, от Марка Антония до Джеймса Бонда (сравнение с которым особенно логично, учитывая, что они с Фрэнком коллеги), но Фрэнк легко обходит их всех, хотя бы потому что он — настоящий, из плоти и крови. Он всегда рядом — не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, конечно, но по крайней мере где-то в радиусе мили.

И это тоже помогает Саре чувствовать себя настоящей — куда более настоящей, чем любая героиня любовной истории.


End file.
